It Won't Be Like This For Long
by Jessica L.A
Summary: And he knew right then his heart broke as the words his wife and others have spoke to him came back to haunt him, ringing through his mind, reminding him why he was trying to hold on because: It won't be like this for long.


**Title:** It Won't Be Like This for Long

 **Author:** Jessica LA

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I so don't own anything having to or relating to the "Gilmore Girls" or the people who play them, or wrote the scripts!

 **Claimer:** I only own my own my bad ideas, thoughts, opinions, the names you don't recognize and of course Finn's middle names, hehe! Also the bad spelling and grammar mistakes, nicknames, and of course, the well worn and watched "Rogan" scenes in each episode (:

 **Main Characters:** Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, and Lorelai Honor Nevaeh Huntzberger.

 **Supporting Characters:** Colin McCrae, Stephanie Vanderbilt-McCrae, Finnegan Morgan II, Rosemary Rockefeller-Morgan, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, etc.

 **Summary:** And he knew right then his heart broke as the words his wife and others have spoke to him came back to haunt him, ringing through his mind, reminding him why he was trying to hold on because: _**It won't be like this for long**_.

 **Song-fic Thought Of/Started: July 31, 2015**

 **Song-fic Finished: August 2, 2015**

 **Author's Note:** I've always been in love with this song, country music, Darius Rucker, Gilmore Girls, and Rory, Logan, Rogan so, of course, this story was born! I hope that you all love this story! Here's hoping, **fingers crossed**

 **Quick Note:** Anything in just plain _italics_ are the characters thoughts!

* * *

 **=It Won't Be Like This For Long=**

 **-By Jessica LA-**

 _ **/He didn't have to wake up, he'd been up all night**_

 _ **Lying in bed listening to his newborn baby cry**_

 _ **He makes a pot of coffee; he splashes water on his face**_

 _ **His wife gives him a kiss and says its gonna be okay**_

 _ **It won't be like this for long**_

 _ **One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home**_

 _ **This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on**_

 _ **It won't be like this for long/**_

Twenty-five-year-old, Huntzberger Publishing Group CEO, Logan Huntzberger was lying wide awake on his Vera Wang Sweetheart mattress bed, thinking about his life. Turning his head, a smile instantly graced his handsome, slightly tanned face at the sight of his beautiful sleeping wife. He was twenty-two and the "It Boy" at Yale University - every girl wanted to be with him, every guy wanted to be him. He had everything you could want, prestigious an a well-respected name, money, girls, cars, etc., and he thought life couldn't get any better. _Damn was I wrong and for the first time I'm glad I was_. _Who knew that one slip of this beautiful woman with her quick wit, high IQ, quirky personality and unique appetite would be the end of my womanizing ways!_ He never thought he could be more blessed than the day she said 'yes' to him popping the question that had come out of nowhere's after nearly three years together. _No one thought I would do it, I was always a commitment-phobe because I knew what was expected of me and I didn't want a loveless marriage like I thought my parents had! She even showed me their real personalities and gave me a real look at their relationship when my mom said finally and started to plan with Emily, dad broke out the cigars to share with Chris and Richard while Honor hugged Ace and I into oblivion. Boy was I proven wrong again after we came back from our honeymoon!_ Smiling widely, the newspaper mogul listened to their newborn baby's cries start to come through the baby monitor that sat on his wife's nightstand.

With a tired sigh, he threw their Yale-blue satin comforter and white sheets off his body, only to make sure his wife was still cuddled up and safe in the blankets. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered an 'I love you Ace' in her ear. Slipping on a pair of plaid pajama pants over his Calvin Kline briefs, he then slipped from the master bedroom and en-suite bathroom and down the hall.

Entering _The Lion King_ themed nursery, the blonde haired man softly turned the knob so, a soft glow lit the room and instantly smiled at the beautiful baby he spotted in the cherry wood crib.

"Baby Girl, what's all the fussin' about?" Logan asked as he walked over to the crib and looked at his beautiful baby girl, Lorelai Honor Nevaeh Huntzberger.

At one month old, little Nevaeh Huntzberger was the most beautiful baby to anyone who had ever come in contact with her. Her serene, crystal blue eyes were the same color as her mother's and grandmother's, and everyone knew that just like her mother and grandmother when she was younger, that those eyes could get her anything she wanted from anyone, friend or foe. Her perfect and soft lips were inherited from her mother and father and the smile she would wear will be the perfect mixture of all three Mayflower blue bloods: Hayden, Gilmore, and Huntzberger. Just like Emily and Richard Gilmore had predicted when they first had him over for Friday night dinner, Nevaeh had blonde hair that was inherited from her father, but you could already tell that she was going to have her mother's natural curls. The slightly tanned complexion that the littlest Huntzberger seemed to already had, came from her father, but one of their good friends always joked that a scandalous affair always took place, causing Rory to giggle and Logan to glare while another one of their friends would always point out the obvious saying, "the Little Angel would be darker you git". But the thing that everyone was quick to realize about the youngest Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger blue-blood dynasty bloodline carrier, was that already at one month old her personality was the perfect mixture of her mother and father. She had her mother's charming, smart disposition that made everyone she met fall in love with her and she already perked up at the smell of coffee (or so her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother said). Her father's personality always came out when she was in a terrible mood, or in a playful, or curious mood and because she was defiantly her father's daughter and she was defiantly Grandpa's Christopher's grand-daughter, she was able to get into all sorts of trouble and able to get out of it, just as easily (probably because of having her mother's innocent blue eyes) - and she was only a month old!

Neavah just looked at her daddy, her little pink lips curving into a smile which caused Logan to smile widely back at her as he lifted her carefully and protectively into his arms. Placing a kiss on her dewy forehead, he walked over to the changing table and placed her down so he could change her diaper. After taking care of her diaper, the Yale graduate dressed her for the day in a cute little purple dress with white socks that were a gift from her great-Aunt Hopey, who was Emily Gilmore's younger sister who lived in Paris, France. Great-Aunt Hopey was visiting in Hartford, Connecticut with Richard and Emily, who they would all see on Friday night when they drove from their home halfway between New Haven, where they had met and fallen in love, and Hartford, where his parents, Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger, and her grandparents, Emily and Richard Gilmore, paternal grandmother Francine Hayden, and her parents, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Christopher Hayden lived, yet in perfect distance to New York City, where his sister, Honor lived with her husband, Josh Jacobs. Every Friday night, everyone in the family, from all three sides tried to get together to have dinner at the Gilmore's house, expanding on Richard and Emily's tradition of Friday night dinners with just Lorelai and Rory that started when Rory started Chilton.

 _This will be the first one since Baby Girl was born, I hope it goes well._ After dressing Nevaeh, Logan took his baby girl downstairs and into the kitchen so he could feed the hungry monster in his arms, knowing that her appetite was just like her mother's and grandmother's, and she needed nutrition right away. Wanting to let his wife sleep longer because she needed it after her long nights up with Nevaeh followed by a little writing here and there for the New York Times, she was completely exhausted.

 _She thinks I don't know that she's been writing when she's not supposed to._ Shaking his head, he pulled a clean bottle from it's place. _Ace just doesn't understand that her body took a toll when she gave birth with the unforeseen complication, she needs to rest until the doctor says its okay and I'll know as both husband and as her boss's boss's boss. I promised her to never interfere with her career unless it interferes with her health, and or safety. I'll just have to send out a few words; I might end up on the couch because there's no way she'll let me in the bedroom or guest bedroom with a real bed with her anger, or I might even end up at Honor's, but it'll be worth it._

Once the bottle was made with precise caution, the legendary Life and Death Brigade daredevil legend began to feed and burp his precious girl. Putting her in her swing in the living room, to let it rock her to sleep, Logan went back into the kitchen with the baby monitor in toe to put a pot of coffee on for his first favorite girl. _I give her five minutes before she's down here for a cup, only because knowing Ace, she'll stop at the nursery first._

While splashing water on his face, he felt familiar slender arms snake around his muscular torso before he felt a pair of warm lips press a kiss on the spot between his shoulder blades, a warm cheek coming to rest there after.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Why?" The voice of the love of his life, Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, asked him followed by a soft yawn causing him to smile.

"Because I had to feed _your_ daughter, Mrs. Huntzberger," he replied as he turned around and leaned against the granite counter, pulling her into him so, she could lay her head, messy brunette wavy curls and all, on his strong muscular chest while his equally muscular arms wrapped around her waist like her toned arms were wrapped around his torso.

"My daughter, you say Mr. Huntzberger? What happened to her being yours because I do believe she got that blonde hair and her oh-so-innocent-yet-not-so-innocent-smile that I love from you," Rory replied with a smile as she set her jaw on his chest and looked up at him while he looked down at her with a smile.

"Mmhm, your daughter," Logan told her, "you see because she has your eating habits my dear Ace, your eyes, your curls, your soft lips, your-"

Rory smirked the smirk she had mastered from her husband as she felt him moving his lips in reply to the kiss she pulled him into, cutting him off from his rebuttal a move that was truly a Logan Huntzberger move. _Take that my dear husband_.

"Tricky Ace, tricky," his husky reply came as his hands traveled over his wife's body, always the raging hormonal man that she met and married.

"Easy there Master and Commander," she told him with a wink as she slowly backed away from him with a stern, yet playful look. Turning towards the coffee maker, she noticed the light blinking, thanking Nirvana for gracing her with a fast coffee maker that she had named Harry Potter. Her mother had scolded her for not having an appropriate coffee maker name, like Pedro or Alberta, but after explaining that this blessed coffee maker was truly like magic because all you had to do was push a button and it started with it's already pre-set setting for each member of the household, which is why two pots always sat in the maker, one for her black coffee and one for Logan's de-cafe coffee. _After years together, I've finally got him to drink coffee._

"Aceeee," he whined.

"Logan it's too early for wine and cheese," was her reply as she grabbed down her now favorite coffee mug, a gift from her mom that read 'I'm a mom now, BUT Lorelai II is STILL the #1 Mom', "remember now dear, we're not Finn."

"I know, Ace, and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way," Logan said with a smile as he stared at his wife and then his daughter asleep in the living room, the two most beautiful females in existence and yes he was damn bias.

 _I'm gorgeous and my wife is truly the most beautiful woman in the whole damn woman. The only woman I would ever give up my womanizing ways for. It would only make perfect sense that we would make the most perfect little girl in the whole entire world._

"Hey Logan," Rory told him and when he was looking her way, tired, baggy eyes and all, she continued on, "It's gonna be okay. It won't be like for long. One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home. This phase is going to fly by so, baby just hold, okay because it won't be like this for long, Logan, so just hold on, okay?"

"I'll hold on to for as long as I can Ace. This is what I have wanted with you for the longest of time you know that, baby," Logan told her, pulling her close and kissing her lips softly as their baby girl slept soundly in the swing near by.

 _ **/Four years later 'bout 4:30, she's crawling in their bed**_

 _ **And when he drops her off at pre-school she's clinging to his leg**_

 _ **The teacher peels her off of him, he says, "What can I do?"**_

 _ **She says, "Now, don't worry, this'll only last a week or two"/**_

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," Four-year old, Nevaeh said as she crawled into her parents bed at 4:30 in the morning dressed in her Simba and Nala nightgown.

"Oh, Baby Girl. Come here and I'll make all your bad dreams go away, okay?" the blonde haired and brown-eyed man said as he immediately woke up to the sound of his scared baby girl.

"Okay, Daddy," Nevaeh said as she crawled up so she was laying down, straddling her daddy's torso as he gently rubbed her back and started to sing her her favorite song 'Butterfly Kisses'.

Logan smiled as did Nevaeh when they felt Rory move to put her arm around them and place a kiss on their cheeks. She then, joined her husband in singing the song until the little girl fell back asleep.

"I told you she's a daddy's girl," Rory whispered to her husband with a smirk.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not my fault she's like her mother and has me wrapped perfectly around her pinky finger so, I'm at her every beck and call! I would walk the whole universe for my girls," he whispered his reply as he continued to rub his daughter's back before placing a kiss on the top of her bright blonde curls.

"I just hope this one will even out the playing field," Rory whispered as she rolled a little bit onto her back so she could rub the little bump on her tummy where their fourth child was growing comfortably.

"Hoping it's a girl there, Ace?" Logan asked her with his famous Huntzberger smirk.

"I don't care either way," She pointed out, but with a smirk of her own that rivaled that of her husband's, she continued on, " _but_ dear husband of mine _,_ I know what you, our son, your father, my father, Finn, Colin, and Josh want. All for very different reasons too."

"Whatever do you mean, Ace?" The CEO asked her, widening his molten brown eyes and making sure his face had an innocent appearance.

"Oh don't pull that on me, Huntzberger, I know you too well," she told him with a roll of her eyes, "Now go to sleep, we have to drop your daughter off at her first day of school tomorrow."

"Urgh don't remind me!" He groaned, throwing his head back, "I can't believe she's four already! Where's the time gone?"

"Hey! Don't complain! In four-or-so months we'll have another one to go with the three we already have to wonder where the time has gone," she told him gently before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. Scooting back down, she nestled in to rest her head on his shoulder and then wrapped her arm around her daughter and husband before throwing her leg around her husband's leg the best she could before she went to sleep while her husband laid awake for another hour or so holding his girls, thinking about how far he's come in life.

"Colin! Steph!" Logan yelled the next day as he and Rory walked into the colorful and private pre-school, after dropping the other two off at Aunt Paris' and Uncle Doyle's for the day, spotting two of their best friends from Yale University, who were originally Logan's friends who then grew into Rory's friends.

Colin McCrae and his wife Stephanie Vanderbilt turned McCrae with their twins Calvin James "CJ" McCrae and Lesley Lu "Lulu" Vanderbilt were standing outside of Hartford Young Mayflower Academy along with their other best friend Finnegan Morgan II and his wife Rosemary Morgan and their triplets: Finnegan Morgan III, Lily Rosemary Morgan, and Isabella Lorelai Stephanie Morgan; they all seemed to be talking up a storm about something, or other and with Finn, Stephanie and Rosemary thrown together that wasn't a shock.

 _Poor Colin and the kids._ Rory giggled as she, her husband, and oldest child walked towards them. Nevaeh was held tightly in Logan's arms where she had wanted to be after getting out of her mother's Mercedes-Benz SUV, letting both sides of her parents personalities shine through, her mother's shyness by hiding in her father's neck and her father's curiousness (that usually led to trouble in later years) as she peaked through her hair at her surroundings, looking for her aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"Auntie Ro!" The kids all yelled as they made a beeline for their favorite Aunt, but of course they never told their Aunt Lorelai.

"Hey guys, remember we don't jump on Aunt Rory!" Stephanie called after them.

"Yeah, remember she's got a bun in the oven! A peanut in the dispenser, a-"

"FINNEGAN ADVARK URIAH STEVEN TREVOR RYAN ADAM LEVI IVAN AIDEN MORGAN II!" Logan shouted at his best friend, his CEO glare fixed right on his face that made whole board rooms scared because it was worse than any of the Huntzberger's to-date, and that was saying something because his dad's look and grandfather's looks were scary.

Finn looked a Rory who had watery eyes and who had stopped dead in her tracks, now quickly being comforted by the wives, grandmothers and great-grandmother's who had joined the group to see their grand/great-children off to school. Noticing that the glaring, wives were all looking like they wanted to castrate him for what he had said to the most loved member of their group.

"Oh, Darling, I'm sorry," Finn said as he cautiously approached the women, watching Logan out the corner of his eye as well as Stephanie and his wife, afraid they would pull out sharp objects for it happened once before and it was surly to happen again. "You know I didn't mean it. You know you're carrying my love-child again."

"Finn, I'd better not be," Rory told him with a glare, "I do not want to be carrying triplets. No offense, Rose, your kids are adorable, only because of you, but that looked like hard work."

"Oh it was dear, and I wouldn't it put it on anyone, which is why that was Finnegan's only children. I'm going to officially have my tubes tied tomorrow and Finn's getting sniped tomorrow, I just confirmed it," Rose said with a smirk as she waved her phone.

"WHAT?!" Finn yelled.

"You should have thought before you spoke to poor Ror," Rose said as she walked off with Finn chasing her, trying to talk her out of it as everyone laughed after the two craziest members of their group.

"Come on, Baby Girl," Logan said as he hoisted Nevaeh higher on his hip, making sure her her white tights didn't ripe or her skirt didn't rise.

"No, Daddy, I don't want to go," the little blonde replied, shaking her head sending her blonde curls flying before burying herself deeper into her father's arms.

"I thought she would be a carbon copy of you," Lorelai told her pregnant daughter, wrapping her arms around Christopher and Rory as they followed Logan into the pre-school, glad that the young man had proved her wrong all those years ago. Although she had to admit that she still had her doubts deep down as she did with Christopher at times, but those were just her self-doubts.

"Hello, Jess, Cloe," Logan greeted the two women. They had met the two women a year ago along with their parents and grandparents when Rory and he got into a fight about education for their children came into question. They had promised to introduce their parents and grandparents to the staff of the finest, safest and yet fun (a condition from Lorelai and Christopher, of course) education system when they had found such. So their search began and as time drew on, Francine Hayden had become their guiding light when she had informed them of her and her late husband, Straub's, close friend's who granddaughters had founded a school system based on everything they were looking for. Their search had led to Cloe and Jessica St. James, both equal heiresses to the St. James fortune that grew in great leaps and bounds, and they had learned the the girls were determined to do some good in the world as much as their parents did with their various foundations. So the St James twins set out to find a school system that everyone would have thought imaginative, the St. James' Hartford Mayflower Schools for all ages. The twins had been happy to accommodate their families and then their friends (who were determined that their children would go to the same school) by showing them around the newly finished schools, first explaining how their parents grew up and then themselves before explaining why they started these schools. The twins were in Emily Gilmore's words "extraordinary and very accommodating, and straight forward, leaving nothing out" as they explained that if Logan and Rory wished to send Nevaeh (and the rest of their children) to their schools that they would start out at Hartford Young Mayflower Academy, where the beauty of the Academy was that it was pre-school through sixth-grade as to where her sister school, Hartford Mayflower Prepatory, was seventh through twelfth grade. HMP would provide an easy transition between sixth grade and seventh grade as well as informing the students and their families of the seven available scholarships to Yale University open to the top graduating students as long as they held the highest GPAs throughout the school year, but also had a well-rounded background. All and all, the Hartford Mayflower schools were exactly what Rory and Logan were looking for for when their children started school, some place where they would have the best education, yet they could have fun. They didn't want something like Chilton, or any of the places Logan, or Rory's father had managed to get thrown out of.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," the twin Deans and co-Founders' of HYMA greeted the family as well as the group, "and how is the little Angel?"

"A little shy today, I'm afraid," Rory replied as she rubbed her daughter's back where she tried to hide deeper in her father's arms.

Logan just shrugged his shoulder as if to say, _what can I do?_

"Shy?" Cloe asked looking at the family before sharing a look with her sister.

Jessica knowing her sister's look and using their twin-ESP, continued on, "Oh no, I guess she doesn't want to play with me. And I so wanted to go to the zoo today! I was so looking forward to looking at the lions today!"

"Simba? Nala?" Nevaeh asked, popping up from her hiding spot in her father's shoulder.

"Zazu, Rafiki," Jessica confirmed showing her the stuffed animals sitting on the carpet waiting to be played with.

"Timon and Pumba," Cloe showed her the wall stickers of the meerkat and warthog, who were in looking underneath a log for bugs.

"See, Baby Girl, they'll all waiting to be seen at the zoo," Logan told his daughter, who watched her 'cousins' run off to play with all _The Lion King_ odds and ends.

"You'll go with us, won't you Daddy? Mommy?" The littlest Huntzberger said as she looked at her parents.

"Oh, Little Lion, I wish we could but we have to go to my doctor's appointment," Rory told her daughter. Cupping her cheek, she said, "Remember, darling, we're going to Peanut's doctor's appointment today?"

"Can't I go?" She asked.

"Lorelai Honor Nevaeh Huntzberger," Logan warned her, setting her down before squatting down in front of her, "you will stay here and have fun with your cousins at the zoo. Your mother and I will see you at noon. Afterwards we will go have ice-cream with your siblings, Gram Gram and Pop Pop before having dinner with Grandpa Richard, Grandma Emily, Grannie Frannie, Grandpa Mitchum, Grandma Shira, and Aunt Honor and her family. Okay Ms. Huntzberger?"

"Yes Daddy," the littlest Lorelai nodded her consent.

"I love you, Baby Girl. Please behave, Princess," Logan told her and as he leaned in to hug her and kiss her he whispered in her ear, "if you do, I'll let you have a big girl sundae like momma."

Standing with everyone else watching, Lorelai let out a laugh as she watched her daughter walk up behind her husband and wrap her arms around her husband's waist and, thanks to the Christian Louboutin heels, rest her chin on his shoulder after placing a kiss on it. She continued to watch them as they watched their daughter join her "cousins" after disposing on her backpack and light jacket with Cloe and Jessica and meeting her pre-school teacher, Elizabeth Bennet or Ms. Eliza, which all three of the adults would be going to the zoo together with the class.

Walking over to the two after snapping a picture of them, after making sure she got her granddaughter in it as well, Lorelai told them softly as she tried to wrap them both in her arms, " _ **It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is gonna fly by if you can just hold on. It won't be like this for long.**_ "

 _ **/Someday soon she'll be a teenage and at times he'll think she hates him**_

 _ **Then he'll walk her down the aisle and raise her veil**_

 _ **But right now she's up and crying and the truth is that he don't mind**_

 _ **As he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers**_

 _ **He lays down there beside her till her eyes are finally closed**_

 _ **And just watching her it breaks his heart 'cause he already knows**_

 _ **It won't be like this for long**_

 _ **One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone**_

 _ **And this phase is gonna fly by, so he's trying to hold on**_

' _ **Cause it won't be like this for long/**_

The young father was lying in bed lost in thought of how someday soon his little girl was going to be teenager and at times he might think she hates him, like when he says 'no' to her dating, knowing that men were just going to use her because of what her last name means. _There was no way in hell that MY daughter will date before she's like thirty or forty. Note to self: keep that thought away from my very, very, VERY persuasive wife_. And then when he would walk her down the aisle, _yeah after I'm in my grave or in prison oh who am I kidding I'm Logan-fricking-Huntzberger I'm hiring a hiring the best hitman there is…I'm sure Chris has got them on his speed-dial still_ , and if, just _if_ , her chosen finance wasn't murdered by his hitman's hand, how he would raise her veil and kiss her cheek, giving her away to the love of her life. All these thoughts ceased, when he heard the most terrifying, bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard coming from his baby girl's room.

Seeing that his wife was ready to jump out of bed after him, he smiled at her and place a kiss on her forehead, "I'll go, Ace, you went last time. Stay asleep and keep the bed warm."

"I'm going to kill Finnegan Advark-" Rory mumbled off Finn's whole name as she curled back into bed, moving into the spot he vacated for the warmth before sleep dragged her back in to it's clutches again. Smirking, he made a mental note to come back and rescue her after rescuing his daughter. God, he loved the sex drive that came with the pregnancy hormones, and he hated Finn for taking her and the rest of his children, Christopher Logan Richard and Aiden Elias Washington, along with his children and the others' to go into a reptile house that was specializing in the world's biggest and most venomous snakes.

"Da…ddy!" He heard his daughter exclaim between cries as she flew out of bed and into his arms, bawling her blue eyes out.

"Shhh, Nevaeh, I'm here, shh! You're okay, you're safe now! I've got you, I've got you! Daddy's here," Logan told her soothingly as he rubbed her back and moved to sit on her yellow, orange and white bed.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Daddy. I love you." He heard her soft, angel-like whisper in his ear when the tears subsided before she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips and cheek.

"Oh my beautiful and brave, Baby Girl, you don't have to thank me, but you are truly welcome. You know I will always be here to save you from anything. I would walk the universe and through demons and angels for you and your mother. You're my girls," he told her before asking, "So, are you okay to go back to sleep now?"

"Mmhm, as long as you lay with me until I fall asleep," the littlest Lorelai replied, looking up at her father with her big, rounded blue eyes.

Logan had to smile for he knew that she had learned that trick from her mother. Nodding his head at her, he placed a kiss on her forehead, "As if you have to ask, but first, what do we do when we go to bed? Seeing as you didn't do them before because you fell asleep at Aunt Honor's and Uncle Josh's."

"My prayers, but I sure did have fun with Ads, Georgie, Janie, and Malcolm, Daddy" the six-year-old replied, referring to Honor and Josh's four kids: Adam Elias, Jane Lorraine (who was named after Rory, but who Honor, didn't want to misuse the Lorelai tradition), Malcolm Logan, and Georgiana Maria.

"I know you did, Baby Girl. Momma and I couldn't even get you to wake up when we stopped at Diary Queen for ice-cream," Logan told her and laughed at her pouting.

Yawning loudly and cutely, Nevaeh crawled off her sunset themed bed that matched her Savannah/Lion King themed room that was complimented by pictures and memorabilia from their recent trip to Australia with their friends and family, and rested on her knees beside her father. Clasping their hands together in front of themselves, they bent their heads as Logan said, "Angels east, angels west, north and south, just do your best to guard her and watch her while she rests. Amen."

Getting off his knees, Logan grabbed Nevaeh up and held her in a tight embrace before putting her back in her soft sheets and blankets, only to grab her back up at her impish smile and doe eyes.

"I love you, Daddy," Lorelai Honor Nevaeh Huntzberger's loving, tired whispered reply came from her father's loving and protective embrace as they laid in her bed together, knowing her father would keep the anacondas and King Cobras away that Uncle Finny had let her, her siblings, and her cousins go behind her parents and Aunt Rosie's back to see.

"Oh Baby Girl, it goes without say, that I love you," Logan told her, "Always."

And he knew right then his heart broke as the words his wife and others have spoke to him came back to haunt him, ringing through his mind, reminding him why he was trying to hold on because: _**It won't be like this for long**_.

 ***The End***

* * *

 _ **Well, there it is. I hope you guys like this. Please let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **\- Jessica LA**_

 _ **P.S. I hope you guys took great laughter in Finn's name, I do love to have fun with our beloved Australian! Did anyone figure out what I did with his middle names and how I did it? Let me know ;)**_

 **Revised:** August 4, 2015

 **Revised Again:** August 19, 2015


End file.
